Problem: $\vec u = (1,-5)$ $\vec w = (8,4)$ $\vec u + \vec w= ($
Answer: We add vectors by adding corresponding components: $\begin{aligned} \vec u + \vec w &= (u_x, u_y) + (w_x, w_y) \\\\ &= (u_x+w_x, u_y+w_y) \end{aligned}$ $\begin{aligned} \vec u + \vec w &= (1, -5) + (8,4) \\\\ &= (1+8, -5+4) \\\\ &= (9,-1) \end{aligned}$ The answer: $ \vec u + \vec w = (9, -1)$